


Alors, je mentirais

by Al_D_Baran



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Lemon, Lime, Poetry, Smut, Unrequited Love, historical events
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_D_Baran/pseuds/Al_D_Baran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ainsi, pour te protéger, je mentirais; je reviendrais, amour, je reviendrais ! Pour te protéger, je vais mentir et espérer que même sans moi, tu vas sourire…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alors, je mentirais

**Author's Note:**

> Rating : M
> 
> Pairing : Prusse x Hongrie. Putain, j' les aime, quoi xDD
> 
> Warning : Poème/prose, lemon, un peu angst, historique. Het. Point de vue de Prusse, Hongrie et normal, alternativement…
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, mais j'aimerais bien qu'ils soient à moi en vrai…
> 
> Note : J'ai pensé à ceci en lisant sur la dissolution de l'État Prussien. Ça me rendait triste, mais bon éé' Bref, j'aime Prusse x Hongrie, alors j'ai pensé à y mettre un tout petit quelque chose de ma part. Oui, je fais beaucoup de Hetalia triste, mais je promets d'en faire de joyeuses ! Quand je serais dans le bon courant d'une fic et pas un one-shot, vous verrez~

Je les vois, ils me donnent froid

Ces alliés, certains avec lesquels j’ai déjà combattu

Ils m’annoncent que je meurs, par leur loi

Et ma colère, et ma colère, sans vertu…

.

Je ne veux pas mourir, je veux vivre

Je veux encore me battre, c’est la seule chose que je fais bien

Sans être ce grand et terrible combattant, je ne suis rien

Je veux respirer, je veux vivre, je veux sourire

.

Ainsi, pour te protéger, je mentirais

Je reviendrais, amour, je reviendrais !

Pour te protéger, je vais mentir

Et espérer que même sans moi, tu vas sourire…

.

_La nouvelle l’avait mis dans une colère terrible. Sérieusement, le Prussien l’avait déjà vue en rogne, mais n’avait jamais espéré que la dissolution de son état — son meurtre, comme elle hurlait à travers ses larmes — la mette dans une telle fureur. Il en était secrètement flatté, essayant de retenir les coups de poêle furieux, alors qu’elle lui disait de se battre, et lui soutenait pitoyablement qu’il ne pouvait pas, qu’il voulait, mais ne pouvait pas… Le voyant abdiquer, se laisser abattre ainsi, elle avait reculé, l’air misérable, se laissant glisser au sol en pleurant. Que dire, que faire, lorsqu’une femme pleurait ? Il savait, étant un grand-frère, soigner des genoux et des coudes écorchés, mais une âme de jeune fille qui perdait son ami ? Loin de là. Alors il se pencha, et la pris dans ses bras, même s’il ignorait si c’était la bonne chose à faire, et murmura qu’il était désolé. C’était tout ce qu’il pouvait faire…_

.

Pourquoi ne te bas-tu pas ?

On s’est toujours fritté.

Je sais comment tu te bats

Alors envoie-les voler !

.

Que ferais-je de mes journées, si tu pars ?

Ce serait solitaire, dans mon champ de bataille

Je devrais ranger la hache, l’épée, baisser les remparts

Si tu pars, si tu pars, si tu repars, c’est un problème de taille…

.

Lève-toi, ou je t’envoie moi-même en Enfer !

Les batailles avec toi sont toujours mon Éther…

Ne t’en vas pas, je ne vais pas les laisser faire !

À moins que toi, toi, toi, tu les laisses faire ?

.

Sottises… _!_

_._

_L’air était tellement froid ce matin de février-là. Autriche lui disait de ne pas s’en faire, pour Prusse, cet idiot lui avait fait traversé des moments plutôt durs depuis leur enfance, alors, s’il mourrait, ne serait-ce pas un peu libérant ? Foutaise d’aristocrate. Il avait bien mérité sa claque. Comment dire de pareilles choses ? Prusse était un imbécile, mais il avait souvent été là. Il lui avait fait découvrir des choses malgré lui, alors… S’il disparait, qui allait-elle frapper ? Qui allait-elle enguirlander jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe inconscient ? Ce serait trop, trop… trop calme. Se levant doucement, elle courut jusqu’au couloir du troisième étage, effrayée que le temps ne s’écoule avant qu’elle n’atteigne l’endroit qu’elle voulait au moins effleurer…_

.

Que fais-tu ici, pauvre sotte ?

Reste dehors de ceci, reste heureuse.

Tu n’as pas besoin de souffrir de la sorte…

Reste dehors de ma chambre, reste heureuse.

.

Mes yeux rencontrent les tiens, et puis j’ai peur

Pas de tes poings, mais d’une chose que j’ignore

Tu ne veux pas me frapper, ou je me leurre ?

Tu t’approches, mon estomac se serre, alors…

.

Un courant d’air soulève tes cheveux dans son sillage

Gracieuse et belle, je rêve, je rêve, je me mirage

Tu t’approches telle une vague de la plage

J’ignore pourquoi, mais ne pas te revoir comme ceci provoque ma rage…

.

Quel idiot je suis…

.

_Il lui demanda ce qu’elle faisait, mais elle omettait de répondre, lui disant juste qu’elle avait besoin de le voir. Juste le voir. Arrêtée à une dizaine de pas de lui, le regardant de fond en comble avant de ne plus en avoir l’occasion, inspectant ses yeux rubis, détaillant la brillance de ses cheveux argentés, la largeur de ses muscles bien bâtis… Frustré d’être ainsi surveillé, le Prussien se leva, s’approcha en posant un bras au-dessus de sa tête. « Que fais-tu ? Qu’attends-tu ? Il y a longtemps que je t’attends et je t’appelle, alors, rejoins-moi ! » Fascination mêlée à un destin trouble, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Les mains frêles de l’Hongroise dans les cheveux en bataille de l’homme. Une porte fermée du bout du pied, et puis un silence total, si ce n’était que leurs respirations qui se rejoignaient et se retrouvaient…_

.

Je sens que je regretterais de ne pas te retrouver ainsi

Avoir su, je t’aurais rejoint bien avant, petit soldat

Avoir su, je serais venue te voir pour avoir cette vie

Avoir su, je serais venue bien plus tôt dans ce lit

.

Je pourrais passer tout ceci à regretter,

Je pourrais passer tout ceci à m’en vouloir

Mais alors, je pense que rien ne pourrais marcher

Et tu passerais alors tout ceci à t’en vouloir

.

Alors j’essaierai, j’essaierai de ne pas pleurer

Pour que tu finisses par te sentir moins coupable

J’essaierai encore et encore de ne pas renifler

J’essaierai, j’essaierai, pour toi, de rendre ceci mémorable

.

Quelle idiote…

.

_Sa respiration dans son cou était bruyante, ses mains étaient timides et essayaient de ne pas la brusquer, caressant ses côtés et ses épaules. Elle sentait que ses yeux osaient à peine la regarder, ses mains étaient réticentes à la toucher. En quelque part, ça la blessait, d’autre part, ça la flattait. Les mains larges du Prussien se baissaient doucement vers ses hanches, avec l’hésitation d’une première fois. Avait-il peur ? Elle ne le craignait pas. Il déposait des baisers légers surs ses épaules et son cou, se rapprochant dangereusement de sa poitrine exposée, frissonnante d’expectations, et ses larmes coulaient sans s’arrêter._

_« Ne me regrette pas, » lui murmura-t-il contre sa peau, son haleine tiède et portant une odeur bien connue de bière allemande, la voix étranglée, une voix qu’elle n’avait entendue que lorsque son petit-frère avait disparu, il y avait si longtemps. « Ne me regrette pas, Lizzy… »_

_« Comment pourrais-je te regretter, idiot de Gilbo… » Elle pleurait, ses yeux étaient chauds et brûlants. Les mains ramenées sur la poitrine, elle l’attendait. Elle lui en devait tellement, il n’imaginait même pas le point auquel elle aurait pu être perdue sans lui, lui qui avait toujours été quelque part, jamais très loin, et parfois hors de porté._

.

C’est moi qui étais au bout de l’allée

Te regardant au bras d’un autre

C’est moi qui se regardais s’en aller

Alors que ces mots, c’étaient les vôtres

.

Vautrés d’insouciance, de sarcasme stupide

Des mots incongrus qui n’étaient pas pensés

C’était ainsi que nous restâmes, sans changer

À contre cœur, pour moi, dans ce désir cupide

.

Désormais, mes désirs sont assouvis, grandioses

Mais je ne peux même pas en profiter, désormais

Toi et moi, avons vécu dans une longue anadiplose

Et lorsqu’elle s’achève sur du neuf, c’est sur un mais

.

_._

_Le matin était venu sans qu’elle s’en aperçoive, malgré la sensation froide que lui laissait la solitude de se réveiller dans un drap devenu frais alors que la chaleur baissait, sans les bras épais du Prussien pour la tenir au chaud. Les vêtements de la veille étaient toujours éparpillés au sol, mais l’armoire où était conservé l’uniforme prussien pour éviter les plis était grande ouverte, le support traînant au sol. Un sourire amer se laissa voir sur les lèvres de l’Hongroise. Maintenant, il devait être trop tard. Se redressant en sentant un poids immensément lourd, elle s’assit en prenant son visage entre ses mains, essayant de s’imaginer le Prussien à travers les nombreux âges au cours desquels ils n’avaient jamais cessé de jouer à ce jeu dangereux de chat et de la souris — enfant, de blanc vêtu dans son armure teutonique, son rire rauque et ses manières brusques; adolescent, dans la longue cape toge bleue qu’il portait en tant que duché, celle qu’il lui avait un jour donnée pour qu’elle lui servît de bandages; dans son grand manteau bleu prussien lors de la guerre de sept ans, bras dessus, bras dessus avec ses alliés Francis et Antonio, son chapeau de travers alors qu’il riait. Et enfin, il y avait peu, dans ce chic uniforme bleu foncé des SS, la croix prussienne en laquelle il avait placée tant de fierté épinglée sur sa cravate._

_Ses épaules se secouèrent de sanglots. Elle ignorait désormais que faire… retourner vers Roderich, et ressasser l’Empire Austro-hongrois n’avait plus de sens. Ludwig en avait déjà plein les bras, touchant le fond avec les nouvelles conditions de son existence. Une grande solitude l’envahissait alors qu’elle regardait l’hiver dehors, privée de ce qu’elle venait seulement d’obtenir. Des sentiments insensés et contradictoires la tiraillaient, tandis qu’elle se contenta de se relever — ils le devaient tous, après cette guerre._

.

Ce n’est pas nous qui décidons de notre sort

Depuis toujours, ils y veillent sans notre accord

Je le sais, j’erre depuis bien longtemps, car d’abord

J’étais et suis soldat, et je mourrais aussi soldat, alors

.

Ce ne sont pas ces Alliés qui me feront mourir

Ce ne sont pas leur châtiment qui me fera fléchir

Parce que j’ai trouvé ce qui me permet de m’agenouiller

Je ne me lamente pas, mais mes joues sont mouillées

.

Je ne suis pas un ange, sinon, avec une mitrailleuse

C’est avec un sourire qu’on m’exécutera, fièrement

J’ai su être fier devant les manières de la Mort, mielleuses

Je regrette de quitter cet endroit, pour elle seulement

.

Je ne reviens pas, mais je t’attendrais.

.

_Un paradis fermé que d’être en silence assise devant un feu, près de Feliks qui soupirait en s’appuyant sur Toris. Une maison froide, comme l’expression qui semblait targuer quiconque croisait le regard d’Elizaveta. La perte d’un des leurs était une chose rare, particulièrement quelqu’un qui avait su durer aussi longtemps dans un monde qui ne faisait de cadeau à personne, et ce, même à eux. Et même pour eux, perdre un ami de longue date n’avait rien de simple, spécialement lorsque cet ami était près d’eux depuis plus long qu’on pouvait se le rappeler..._

_La porte craqua, et l’Hongroise leva les yeux en se demandant si Ivan revenait en se parant d’un sourire cachant son côté sadique. Pourtant, son expression à moitié blasée s’éclaira subitement alors qu’une vision d’une autre vie se plaçait devant elle, comme un Phénix revenant de ses cendres alors qu’on croyait avoir atomisé jusqu’à la dernière. Comme si le passé que l’on croyait à jamais laissé derrière revenait dans la pièce, sans s’annoncer, s’amusant surtout de vous voir vous étonner ainsi. Elle tituba jusqu’à la porte, et chancela en riant doucement._

_« Toi ! »_

_« Oui, qui d’autre ? » Il la rattrapa, souriant d’un air doux et amusé, la soulevant pour la regarder, avant d’annoncer lentement, comme si lui-même savourait chaque mot, caressant ses cheveux châtains tout en la gardant contre lui, ses yeux rubis perçants les siens qui reprenaient un éclat vert de mai, « Je ne pars jamais loin. Et si je pars loin, je peux toujours revenir. »_

_Elizaveta se contenta de rire en humant l’odeur de l’autre, pensant à une foule de choses qu’elle savait qu’il devinait facilement, et sachant donc qu’elle n’avait pas besoin d’en dire une seule._

.

Je hais lorsque tu me fais frayeur

Je hais lorsque tu me fais malheur

Je hais lorsque tu marche sur mes fleurs

Et je hais lorsque tu me laisse en pleurs…

.

Je craignais devoir regarder les restants;

Seule, sans ton horrible et nécessaire compagnie.

J’ai surtout envie de t’embrasser, maintenant,

Passer cette occasion serait une certaine folie

.

Pourtant, je reste très immobile, là;

J’observe ce que tu es, inchangé

Peut-être que, là, tout changera

Mais tu restera le même, c’est assuré.

.

_Le futur ne leur avait jamais semblé aussi difficile à prédire. Mais il était certain qu’un jour, il retournerait à leur routine dans un endroit plus chaud et plus accueillant, et Gilbert se surprit à penser, alors qu’il y avait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait plus eut ce genre de pensée suite à nombre d’évènements, « Ah, si Dieu le veut… »_

**—— Fin ——**

**Author's Note:**

> Fin. Aussi postée sur Fanfiction.net donc c'est vieux.  
> J'adore les commentaires.


End file.
